Finn Mertens
Finn Mertens (full name: 'Finn Human Pen Mertens') was a former Lawyer for the Corleone Family in France City, France during the events of The Godfather: Control of France City. School days Finn had a fierce loyalty towards his friends, especially to Lili Cornet. He tended to be a brutal and obeying enforcer, as he once savagely beat up a boy named Owen Phillips at the school Arbogastt's Rich School of Wisdom, who had laughed manically at Finn after a baseball had struck the head of the latter. He was also a very good baseball batter, being able to strike the ball to great distances. Not much is known about his parents, although he states that his father died years ago from unknown causes. On the near ending of the school year in 2014, Fin, alongside his other friend Pinkie Pie, helped Lili ambush and attack an overweight boy named Fredo Buttowski (whom Lili had wanted to get revenge on for not letting her copy his exam paper). Although Pen initially enjoys taunting Fredo about his weight problem, he soon becomes shocked and scared as Lili begins cutting and carving her family's name on Fredo's belly. Before Cornet is able to finish, Fredo manages to fight back and flees into the barrens. While Mertens and his two friends search for him under the barrens, the three of them encounter two other students named Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle. The three bullies then break the dam that they had been working on and soon leave, losing interest in looking for Fredo. By July, Lili and her little buddies (including Finn and Pie as well as Peter and Moose) would often help Lili's over-protective father, Carl Cornet, out on making some origami figures for his collection. Lili's buddies realise at that point how crazy Lili actually is, as she kept claiming that she hears; "voices in my head, they talk to me, they understand". As loyal as he was, even Finn thought Lili is a little bit crazy, to which he tells Pie: "I thought one freak (meaning Pie) was enough". In late July, he joins Lili in chasing down Rarity (whom Lili had also deeply hated) across the junkyards all the way to the barrens, where they encountered Fredo and his friends there. A violent rock fight then occurred between Lili's gang and Fredo's gang. Eventually, Lili's gang loses as Lili gets a mass depression but swears she will kill all the "loser kids" before Summer is over. They then retreat one by one. Cornet eventually has Rarity and her friends' fathers sued and some of them are forced to never show their faces to her again. The Godfather Finn was the Corleone Family's legal and financial adviser (ironically, the Corleone mob was the one Rarity belonged to), who took over the role of a Tom Hagen after his ass retired, John Constantine become traitor, and Gaear Grimsrud stepped down. However, he was never officially respected enough nor was at first trusted with the job of a Lawyer, as most Corleones complained he was too young, and due to his past experiences with Rarity. Despite this he was a privy to a lot of the Corleones' remaining illicit business. After only a couple of weeks as working at the Corleone lawyer, he fallowed Grimsrud's footsteps - he stepped down as the lawyer and so the Corleone family had to live without a lawyer, shortly before their extinct at the hands of DeVazzi Family. Weapons Although Finn has wielded a number of weapons, he originally favoured a gold sword. Finn is also usually shown using a new sword with a pink/silver blade and a red, twisted "root" handle. Along with his new root sword, his green backpack has a new side strap that can hold the sword while Finn is walking. In 2013, Finn and Jake ventured into Joshua's Dungeon, which was built by Joshua to toughen Finn up. In the dungeon, Finn retrieves Jake's family sword, which has replaced the Root Sword as his primary weapon. In 2015, the demon Kee-Oth took the blood which was his from the sword back into his body while taking Jake. The demon blood sword gets filled with blessed "grape juice" in the pit. In 2016, Finn trades his demon blood sword for a one made out of grass. Later in the same year, the blade attaches to his arm. Finn was also shown to have a crossbow. He used a Sub-machine Gun when trying to assassinate Junk Fook-Sing and his brother Junk Tao Chang in Old Town. During the incident, Finn accidentally shoot himself in the leg. Personality and traits Though at times violent and aggressive when helping out Lili Cornet, Finn is actually a brave and righteous hero. He has a very strong sense of responsibility and gets upset when he is unable to help others. When Lili is not around bossing him, he is almost physically incapable of doing anything evil or unjust, and will struggle greatly against doing such things. Even though he is just a normal boy, Finn acts like a gentleman when it comes to ladies. Finn is shown to be a fearless thrill-seeker and enjoys putting himself in the midst of danger simply because he enjoys a challenge. However, as illustrated by Jake, Finn has an unexplained phobia of the oceans, or thalassophobia. While he portrays himself as a rough and tough hero, Finn has a tender side capable of love and compassion, as shown by his boyhood crush on a girl named Princess Bubblegum and his brotherly relationship with his pet, Jake. However, Finn seems to hate romance movies and kissing because he actually vomits during a kissing or sexing scene in any movie. Finn's aspirations to be a great hero makes him somewhat of a moral sheriff on our little corrupted Earth we call home, as he is willing to help and protect any innocent person or creature when he feels like it. Many aspects of Finn's personality are shrouded in mystery, though. Finn can occasionally be a little self-centred when bored. Finn can also be very stubborn. Finn can also be easily tricked, as in when Jake convinced him that the giant hawks would take the Human to a land of sunshine and love stuff and take care of him. He can get overly angry and yell, but he immediately feels guilt and remorse and apologises when he can, but only to his friends. Trivia *According to Pinkie Pie, Finn is known to be terrified of spiders and other insects alike, resulting in an insectophobia. *Finn is very tolerant of pain. When a deer breaks Finn's leg twice Finn whispers; "What-the-fah-ever." **Ironically, the said deer broke the same leg in which Finn shot himself accidentally when trying to kill Junk Fook-Sing and Junk Tao Chang. *Finn's favourite colour is baby blue. *Finn's favourite food is meatloaf. Fawking meat eater! Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Icelanders Category:Lawyers Category:The Godfather Category:Protagonists Category:Daft gits Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Bullies Category:Corleones Category:Aryans Category:Students Category:Short characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys